Consecuencias de la fiebre
by Tibetana
Summary: Pokeshipping:I choose you! Reto concluido :3 ¿Qué es la fiebre? ¿Qué sucede cuando la tienes?... Bueno, nuestros protagonistas no se libraron de ella...


**¡No lo puedo creer! En menos de una semana, acabé mi reto... Pokeshipping: I choose you! **

**No pensé acabarlo tan rápido, pero desde que mi retadora Andy :D Me dio la palabra, a mi cabeza llegó esta idea... Sé que debo varias cosas pero, si la imaginación llega, ¿Quien es uno para negarla?**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Consecuencias de la Fiebre<strong>

La noche amenazaba con acabar, dejando entre ver tenues rayos de sol; sin embargo, el ajetreo que había en la habitación parecía no querer acabar. Ella, lanzó pequeños gemidos, suaves, delicados, con cada movimiento que realizaba, y en su piel, pequeñas gotas de sudor se esparcían incontrolablemente, gotas que bajo a los rayos del sol, provocaban su piel se viera de un color dorado y sus mejillas más sonrojadas de lo que alguna vez pudieran haber estado.

Él, por su parte, no dejó de lanzar suspiros al aire, suspiros cargados de notas cansadas, pero aliviadas; también, estaba sudoroso, y su tono de piel lucía más moreno que nunca, debido a la poca iluminación que había en el cuarto, exceptuando que al igual que ella, sus mejillas parecían las mejillas de su pequeño Pokémon; sus movimientos, eran delicados, algo torpes y trató por sobre todos los medios, hacer el menor ruido posible… Pero, con ella así, le era prácticamente imposible.

No era la primera vez, que ocurría una situación como aquella, había pasado en el último año con más frecuencia de lo que alguien pudiera esperar… Pero, no era algo que estuviera mal, al fin y al cabo, tanto él como ella eran responsables de lo que pasaba, de lo que hacían y ellos, sabían que tendrían que enfrentar las consecuencias, fueran las que fueran… Una situación, que esa misma noche se estaba repitiendo, y que él, disfrutaba, aunque ciertamente, ella, no del todo.

La noche, finalmente ya había acabado; dejando entrar una brisa fría a la habitación, él, tras el ajetreo anterior, dejó su lugar de la cama y se levantó a cerrar totalmente la ventana; lo menos que quería en ese momento, era que el frió se colará por los huesos de ella y por los de él… El frió no estaba invitado a la cálida habitación… Podría traer más consecuencias de las que ya había. Una vez, ya cerrada la ventana, encaminó sus pasos hacia la cama y al observar, como ella iba cayendo en un sueño lento y profundo, solo pudo sonreír… Una sonrisa que dejaba ver, cuanto sentía por ella, sin notarlo.

Pero, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Bueno, todo había comenzado tres noches atrás, con una simple llamada telefónica realizada de él, invitándola a salir y por supuesto, con la aceptación de la chica que invitaba. Así, que la mañana de antier, él pasó puntualmente por ella… Encontrándola parada sobre la acera del exterior de su casa y más hermosa que nunca, enfundada en un vestido floreado amarillo, con su larga cabellera extendida sobre su espalda y sus ojos puestos en él. Cabiendo mencionar, que él, también usaba prendas que en ninguna circunstancia usaría, a menos, que estuviera con ella.

Habían pasado una mañana realmente agradable, habían desayunado en un restaurant de la comida preferida de ambos, donde la gente que los observaba, podría decir que nunca en su vida había visto a una pareja como ellos; y una vez terminado el desayuno, se habían dirigido al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, donde ella como chica, en vez de estar observando ropa y zapatos, prefería pasar el tiempo con él viendo cosas de chicos… Algo que por supuesto, él apreciaba demasiado.

Después de un rato, su siguiente destino era la función de cine que él había elegido para ver, que por supuesto, no era una comedia romántica o algo por el estilo, no, más bien era de esas películas que te hacen saltar del susto, ¿Por qué elegir algo así? Porque ella cada que entraban a ver esas películas, se aferraba a él como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, como si el fuera la mayor protección que pudiera tener… Y eso, estar agarrado con ella, valía todo el terror que sentía al ver esas funciones.

Así, ya afuera del cine, y con la noche cayendo sobre ellos, se dirigieron a su último punto a visitar, su lugar favorito, donde aún podían sentirse niños, aunque solo fuera por un momento; se dirigían al parque afuera del centro, donde los columpios y resbaladillas se encontraban en el estado perfecto para que pudieran disfrutarlos. Por un rato, jugaron como en años no lo hacían, disfrutando que el aire los golpeara en la cara, al columpiarse hasta el cielo, que la adrenalina se extendiera por sus venas al tratar de ver quien llegaba más alto… Disfrutaron, hasta que la lluvia apareció.

Mojados, escurriendo como si acabaran de salir del mar, corriendo por las calles, tratando de encontrar el auto, que se encontraba, al final de la calle, para después subir en él y ponerse en marcha entre carcajadas; y sin largo rato conduciendo llegaron a casa de ella, para dar por finalizada su salida… Sin embargo, ella notaba como el frío se pegaba a su piel y a la de él. Así que sin impedimentos, lo dejo entrar a su residencia y lo invitó a tomar un café, un café que se encontraba aún en las tazas, ya frío.

Estuvieron en la sala de estar largo y tendido rato, platicando de tantas cosas, que perdieron de vista el tiempo, que amenazaba con quitarles ese lindo momento, pues llegaba la hora de que él se retirara… Más eso, definitivamente, no les importo; ya después arreglarían el hecho de que él no llegara a su casa para dormir y que se quedara en casa de ella. Había sido un día mágico y estaban dispuestos a hacer que durara.

Sus ropas, a pesar de un rato ya pasado, seguían goteando; cosa que no les molestaba en absoluto, estaban tan acostumbrados a la lluvia y a estar mojados, que ese hecho ya les daba igual, aunque el frío los atormentaba después de un rato, aunque su estancia los hacía olvidarlo… Pero ya una vez, pasada la media noche, decidieron que era momento de decir buenas noches y retirarse a dormir… Y así lo hicieron, ella se instaló en su habitación y él en la habitación contigua, pero ambos no podían dejar de pensar en el uno ni en el otro.

La mañana del día anterior, él se levantó a prisa, con el estómago rugiéndole de hambre; bajó las escaleras y ahí de pie, pegada a la estufa se encontraba ella, seguramente cocinando algo. Se acercó a ella y le habló, pero cuando ella volteó, su corazón se detuvo; la había visto muchas veces ya acabada de levantarse, pero ese día en específico, lucía diferente… Sus mejillas lucían sonrojadas y sus ojos denotaban que aún tenía sueño, pero lo miraban con un tono brillante, con un tono que solo le había visto un par de veces más y eso, le caló.

Con paso decidido, se plantó frente a ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica, para después con un delicado movimiento, bajarla hasta donde la mano de ella se encontraba, tomándola. Ella lo miró desconcertada por el tacto, pero se dejo envolver en la suave caricia que él le otorgaba y sin decir o replicar nada, se dejó guiar por él, quien la llevaba de vuelta a su habitación, despacio, con la prisa necesaria... Y una vez cruzado el umbral del cuarto, no volvieron a salir, para ahora, nuevamente contemplar el amanecer.

Él seguía observándola embelesado, cuando ella emitió un profundo bostezo y empezó a moverse entre las cobijas, haciendo que saliera de su pequeño trance, con grandes pasos se acercó a ella y vio como lentamente iba abriendo los ojos, para ser observado por ellos algo confusos, los cuales después de unos momentos cayeron en cuenta de que era lo que él hacía ahí. Ella sonrió, consiguiendo de vuelta una sonrisa, que la hizo estremecer.

-_Buenos días… Pensé que ya te habías ido…- _Él negó lentamente con la cabeza y nuevamente hizo el gesto que llevaba haciendo con frecuencia; puso su mano en la cara de la chica y sonrió un poco más abiertamente… Ella, apreció el gesto como lo venía haciendo, pero, ya se estaba cansando de eso… Él la estaba tratando como una niña, y por lo que él había notado y por lo que ella sabía, era de todo, menos una niña- _¿Qué hora es?_

_-Buenos días, pasan de las diez y no, aún no me he ido y pasaran algunos días para que me vaya- _Ella lo observaba tratando de descifrar donde se encontraba la risa que emitiría después de las palabras dichas, pero esta nunca llegó y antes de que tan siquiera lograra abrir la boca; él ya se estaba dirigiendo hacía el baño… Ella, soltó un pequeño bufido y se dejó caer en las almohadas, esperando a que él regresara. Soltó una pequeña risita y suspiró, por que a pesar de haber sido de los peores días que había tenido, estaba plenamente feliz… eran los mejores peores días de su vida.

Por su parte, él en el cuarto de baño, se encontraba con un gran dilema, por lo que había sentido, ella ya no necesitaba de su presencia y una vez que llevara las cosas que necesitaba, quedaría claro. Pero él, aún no se quería ir, deseaba quedarse ahí, por unos días, meses o años más, sin embargo, no sabía que podía hacer para cumplir su deseo… No quería que los mejores días de su vida llegaran a su fin. E inconscientemente supo que debía de hacer.

Salió del baño con todo un cargamento y se colocó al lado de la chica, ambos se vieron por un instante, ambos tratando de decir algo, pero ninguno podía, así que para romper aquel sitio de tensión, él se apresuró a sacar el aparato que iba a determinar si su estancia se podría prolongar… Se lo entregó a la chica y ella con inseguridad, lo tomó en sus manos y se colocó el aparato, que le causo una fría sensación.

-_Gracias…- _Él entorno los ojos, no esperaba escuchar esa palabra, aunque sinceramente, le encantó oírla- _En verdad, gracias por todo… Aunque, creo que no debimos habernos mojado, si no, no estaríamos en esta situación…- _Ella suspiró y él trató de encontrar palabras adecuadas, para decir que lo mejor que había pasado, era lo que había venido después de la lluvia… Hasta que por fin, pudo dar con ellas.

-_Agradezco habernos mojado, a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado- _Ella lo miró incrédula, esperando una risita, pero esta nuevamente no apareció y sus, de por si ya mejillas rojas, adquirieron un tono aún más fuerte… Pero, sintió las palabras como el mejor regalo que le hayan podido haber hecho…- _Claro, tal vez para ti no ha sido así, pero… Por lo menos, yo realmente lo disfrute mucho… Desde hoy la lluvia se agrega a mi lista de cosas favoritas._

_-¿En serio? ¡Wow! No sabía que tu concepto de "lo mejor que te ha pasado" sea cuidar a una enferma… No puedo creer que en verdad hayas disfrutado, tratar conmigo hirviendo en fiebre por un día completo… ¡Me sorprende!- _En eso, el pequeño aparato que se había colocado, empezó a sonar, cosa que hizo ella callara. Lo quitó de su axila y lo examinó rápidamente- _Una fiebre que por cierto ya ha bajado…_

_-Claro que lo he disfrutado… No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que eres capaz de decir cuando tienes fiebre… Dices cosas muy interesantes…- _Ella, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con cierto pánico reflejado en ellos y esta vez, aunque no lo esperaba, él soltó una pequeña risita y le quitó el termómetro de las manos, para examinarlo y darse cuenta que efectivamente la fiebre había bajado, pasaba de treinta y nueve grados a solo treinta y siete…- _En efecto, la temperatura ha bajado._

_-¿Qué dije mientras tenía fiebre?... ¿Dije algo…?- _Él volvió a sonreír y se levantó de un saltó, para llevar el botiquín de regreso al baño, decepcionado de que la fiebre de ella hubiera bajado, ahora ya no tendría que quedarse ahí para cuidarla como lo había estado haciendo desde la mañana anterior, cuando al verla con los ojos brillantes y sonrojada se percató de que la lluvia, había dejado consecuencias en ella. Y gracias a la fiebre que ella tenía, él había podido pensar en muchas cosas y había descubierto otras más… Aunque ahora sin la fiebre, no sabía si eran ciertas. Pero intuía que si, que todo era cierto…

-_Si, dijiste muchas, muchas cosas… Y no tienes idea, de lo difícil que se me hizo guardar silencio… ¡Imagínate! Si hubiera hecho ruido, te hubieras despertado y no lo hubiera podido escuchar- _Los ojos de ella, se abrieron más aprisa con cada palabra que él decía; ¿Dijo lo que pensaba? O, ¿Algo más?... Porque definitivamente, si lo que dijo era lo que pensaba, no podría mirarlo a la cara en días o nunca; mientras él, solo sonrío a ver a la chica, asustada de su propia boca- _Pero no te preocupes, nunca sabrás que fue lo que dijiste._

_-Claro que lo sabré, porque tu me lo dirás…- _Él soltó una risa sonora y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que ella frunciera el seño y hablara con un tono más que familiar para él- _No le puedes decir a alguien que habló cuando tenía fiebre y no decirle que fue lo que dijo… ¡Así que dime!- _Él negó con la cabeza y su expresión denotaba que estaba verdaderamente fascinado con el hecho de molestarla… Estaba enferma, lo sabía; pero, eso no implicaba que no se pudiera divertir por un momento…- _Si no me dices, yo no volveré a dirigirte la palabra…_

_-¿En verdad? ¿Le dejarás de hablar a quien te cuidó? Yo, que pasé todo el día de ayer cuidándote, viendo que no te pusieras peor, ¿Seré recompensado con tu falta de voz?... ¡Qué tragedia!- _Ella sin poder disimularlo, dejo salir de su boca una pequeña risitas, para después inmediatamente volver a recuperar su postura… ¿Cómo era posible, que él no le quisiera decir que era lo que había dicho? Y él, de verdad disfrutaba molestarla, pero sabía que al final, por supuesto le iba a decir que era lo que había dicho.

-_Bien, no me lo digas, pero no esperes entonces que te agradezca ¡Por todos tus cuidados!... No eres el mejor enfermero que he tenido…-_ Ella sonrió con satisfacción al ver que, al parecer, por fin, había dado con el ego del chico y que si seguía molestándolo pronto cedería a decirle aquello, que ella quería oír- _Si fueras el mejor enfermero, ya me hubieras traído el desayuno… Ayer vomite demasiado y casi no comí… Debiste pensar que estaría muriendo de hambre…_

_-Pensé que tu fiebre seguiría… Pero no desesperes, enseguida voy por tu desayuno… Créeme, tu no eres la única que muere de hambre… Después de que desayunes, yo me podré ir y así tú, podrás llamar al enfermero que quieras… Al mejor enfermero que hayas tenido…- _Él se levantó y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta lentamente, esperando que ella dijera algo; realmente ese último comentario lo había afectado… Pero no se lo demostró.

-_Oye, no eres el mejor enfermero que he tenido… Pero si el que más me gusta como me cuida… Y al cual disfruto que esté aquí…- _Por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron por la sala y la sostuvieron por un rato, que no tendría espacio para definirse… Sonrieron y él, volvió a caminar, con un poco más de apuro… Hasta que en el umbral de la puerta se detuvo, respiró profundo y se volteó a verla…- _Gracias por cuidar de mí, Ash… Eres el mejor…_

_-De nada… Por cierto, lo que dijiste creo que si tiene importancia- _Ella tensó los músculos, respiró profundamente y se preparó para oír cualquier cosa que Ash, le fuera a decir- _ Estabas hirviendo en fiebre y gemías constantemente… No entendía lo que decías… Solo entendí una parte, "Te amo, Ash"- _Ella mostró un rostro ciertamente alarmante, como si todo el mundo se le hubiera a caído en pedazos… Ash, salió completamente del cuarto, para unos segundos después entrar y decir algo que logró ella recuperara su mundo- Puede, que yo no tenga fiebre o que este enfermo; pero también te lo voy a decir… "Te amo, Misty"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuantos malpensados hubo? ¿La palabra los confundió?... Si fueron mal pensados... Logré mi objetivo :D Si no, es que son unos santos :P En fin, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó?... Ya saben, todos sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos!<strong>

**Ashley, prepárate... Eres la siguiente!**


End file.
